Fate Has Its Ways
by iAndromeda
Summary: Lyra Malfoy does not know who her mother is-no one knows. And her father, renowned healer Draco Malfoy, has been trying his best to recollect memories of his long-lost wife. All Lyra knows is that her mother had brown eyes and loved books; especially Hogwarts, A History. With her best mate-James S.P she is set to find who and where her mother is (This fic is on hiatus)
1. Lyra Malfoy

_Fate Has Its Ways_

* * *

Sixth-year Hogwarts student, Lyra Malfoy, put aside her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ as she plopped on her bed with a slight thump. It was way past midnight and she was anything but sleepy. She ran her fingers around the binding of the book and closed her eyes. For the millionth time, she tried to feel the touch of the person to whom the book had originally belonged. And for the billionth time again, she failed to do so.

There was no name written on the pages inside the book and her father tried his best to act like he really meant it when he denied knowing how the book made its way into the library of the Malfoy Manor. But she, Lyra, knew of course. The book belonged to her mother. If only she knew who her mother was.

There was little that she knew about her own mother. For starters, she knew her mother had brown eyes. Big, soft, brown eyes. Beautiful eyes that she had passed on to Lyra.

And she enjoyed reading books. At least some. The was HAH and a few other books at the Malfoy Manor that did not have any ink or spot on them. All the others bore the names of their owners and had clumsily folded corners and pages. Her father's books were in between. They has corners that had once been folded but now were straight as if some person had taken the time to unfold the turned corners and straightened them out. Lyra realized that the person was her mother.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. But within two minutes, her eyes were wide open again. Her gaze was drawn to the window. She saw a small white fluff in the sky, growing larger by the second. Her heart had a 'arresto momentum' beat as she jumped up to open the window.

The snowy white owl glided in smoothly through the open window and landed soundlessly on the table. It had quite a practice of doing so, considering that it had been doing the same for quite a few years now. The owl flew away, not told to expect an answer.

She opened the letter, shaking her head at the messy scrawl; her gaze lingering ovre her name in the same messy scrawl for a moment more than necessary to read and acknowledge the word.

 _Lys,_

 _Hey there. How are the winds at MM? Must be fantastic owing to the arrival of results of the exams today morn, I suppose. Yeah yeah, I know, you topped in every damn subject. No need to tell me that. I did well too. Mum and Dad are happy. And that is sufficient._

 _Mum and Dad have invited you for the Al's birthday. It is after three days. Al is insisting that he is old enough to not have a big birthday party and that he doesn't really want a celebration. The mature little git. But Mum and Dad are insisting on inviting close friends and family. I'll apparate at the Manor to pick you up by five. Don't be late, okay? How is blondie by the way? Give him my greetings._

 _See ya soon,_

 _James._

Lyra sat down at the table, the parchment, ink and quill at her ready.

 _James Sirius Potter,_

 _For the last time, my name is LYRA, not LYS._

 _And stop calling my father a blondie, will you? That is so rude._

 _About Al's birthday, I want to come, will tell you my confirmed answer after telling Dad about it._

 _And you are saying, if I do come (which I most certainly will. I think your Dad already talked to mine about the party) that you will apparate to my house and then we will both apparate to your house? So, you are going to step outside your house just to enter it moments later with me?_

 _Forget about it. I am coming on my own._

 _See you soon too,_

 _Lyra._

Six years of friendship with James Sirius Potter had made her sure that no matter what, each and every single Gryffindor trait was imbibed into his veins. Brave at heart, daring nerve and most of all, chivalry. She knew he was going to be at her door at five to take her to the party.

Lyra went to the window, a smile tugging at her lips as the familiar owl once again came sailing in. It flew away as soon as she undid the knots tied to its leg.

 _Lys,_

 _Can't you just write a 'yes' and save me the writing trouble? I have more important things to do-like plan a surprise for Al on his birthday that everyone can enjoy._

 _Be there at five._

 _Love, James._

...

A/N:

As you might have guessed by now, this is going to be a DraMione and James-Lyra fic.

Thanks for reading!


	2. An image flashed by

Lyra Malfoy, woke up to the sound of shattering glass. Moments later, a _whoom_ sound was heard and she realized her father had just probably broke-and then fixed-one of the glass objects. She stretched her hands lazily and looked into the mirror. Her trade-mark white-blond Malfoy hair was dishevelled and she had bags under her eyes. She smiled at the letter from James from the previous night and made her way down to the kitchen.

"Good morning"

"Morning, dad" Lyra said as she groggily sat down on the dinning table. Her father, Draco Malfoy, was busy placing the dishes. It was unnatural for him to move at such a slow pace in morning; being one of the most sought-after healer at St. Mungos' , he hardly had any time for himself in the morning. Lyra knew that despite this, her father gave all the time he could manage, to her.

"You don't have to go to Mungos' today?" Lyra asked.

"Well, no. Blaise is taking over today and I thought I would spend the day with my daughter. I just have a few important letters to owl" Draco smiled, buttering the toast and putting the plate in front of Lyra.

Lyra eyes instantly lit up. She always cherished the Father-Daughter days they would spend. Grinning, she finished her breakfast in less than half her usual time and quitely sat watching her father write letters. She could see the St. Mungos' logo in the corner of the parchment.

Draco Malfoy seemed too absorbed in the letters but glanced up at Lyra as she paced around his study, looking at the books.

"Alright, spill" Draco finally put the quill down and folded his arms across his chest, looking up expectantly at his daughter.

"Hmm?" Lyra asked, her eyebrows arched.

"My daughter does not move about in my study quietly waiting for me to finish up my work-especially on a father-daughter day. She usually hovers over my paperwork telling me to finish up until I finally finish up. Well, unless there is something that needs my permission" Draco smiled at Lyra.

Lyra flushed. Her dad really knew her well.

"Well, it's Albus Severus' birthday party after two days and the Potters have invited me" Lyra said, "and can I go?"

"Sure. Harry Potter did talk to me about it the previous week. And what gift are you taking?"

Lyra grinned, "Thanks, dad. About the gift..." she scrunched her face and said, "I was thinking a book, maybe? Albus loves to read and he is very much intrested in potions. I could gift him one of those latest edition of _Master your Potions._ They have just published this new set of books for advanced potion making that... _"_

But Draco was not listening.

 _Master your Potions. Master your Potions._

 _A dark mauve cover. With the title embossed in a soft golden lettering. The author's name hidden by a shaky hand that held on to the book tightly._

Sudden pain shot up in Draco's head.

 _Brown curls, soft against his hands._

" _Happy Birhtday" Draco's voice._

 _Teary brown eyes. A red and gold striped scarf._

Draco shut his eyes and massaged his forehead, seething with pain.

"Lyra? Honey, can I just go for some time to meet with Blaise? I just remembered something very, very important. Please?" he hated himself for lying to Lyra but his head had a sudden head-ache like never before.

"What? Dad! Come on! Not today!" Lyra whined. She was evidently sad but Draco had to get away.

"I am really sorry, honey. Half an hour at the max. Promise" Draco clenched his teeth. The head ache was becoming unbearable. And Lyra's eyes kept aprrearing before him. But hazy, out of focus. Well, at least he thought they were Lyra's eyes.

Who else did he know with gorgeous brown eyes? No one. They had to be Lyra's eyes.

"Okay" Lyra finally gave in and left Draco alone in his study.

He quickly apparated to his office in St. Mungos' where he collapsed into his chair. Holding his head in his hands, he took deep breaths. The drawer made a soft screeching noise as it was opened by Draco. He pulled out a small golden object and gripped it tightly.

Slowly, the pain began to lose its hold. After another few deep breaths, Draco was feeling much better. He cautiously opened his hand to take a good look at this little charm.

It was nothing much, just a golden disk with a long chain. A time turner. Well, a broken one. Since all the time-turners had been destroyed sometime back, this one was missing the glass sand-timer.

Draco remembered how he had found it in his coat pocket the day he was back from the hospital. His memory was foggy and he did not remember anything that had happened just before he had had the accident. He remembered fire. And some yelling and some light but nothing more.

The next thing he knew, he had opened his eye at St. Mungos' the next week with Harry and Ginny Potter waiting for him to wake up. He liked those two. Harry Potter was an Auror and his wife was a Quidditch player. Ever since, they were the only family Draco was friends with. And then also Blaise Zabini, his fellow healer at Mungos'

That broken time-turner was his charm into solace. There was one time before this when Draco had a similar head-ache. Similar flash of images. At that time, he'd accidentally grabbed the golden locket and had stared hard into it-close to tears due to the severe head-throbbing.

He carefully traced the inner ring and stopped as his fingers found the trace of two letters.

 _H.G._

Draco wondered whose initials they were. Probably the last owner of the time turner. And he wondered how the time turner turned up in his coat of all the places. He could have asked someone about it, but for some reason, he hadn't trusted anyone with it yet. The calmness that it gave Draco during his weird-whatever-they-were-attacks, somehow convinced him that he was meant to find it.

...

Sorry for the late update. Had exams and now have exams (again)!

Hope you enjoyed reading it, and if so, please drop in a review to lemme know !

Also, just check out the link in my bio if you want.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Al's birthday

Chapter 3:

There was a sudden silence in the air. For a moment, everything was absolute still.

Lyra glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Potter whose gazes were fixed on James Sirius Potter. The boy who was responsible for the two-tire chocolate cake (Lyra was pretty sure it was made by Mrs. Potter) to literally _burst open,_ when Al tried to cut it, and spray liquid chocolate in all directions around.

Lyra had suspected something was up right since the moment James walked into Malfoy Manor to pick her up. Grinning more than he ususally did, he was rather cheerful throughout the party. But she had assumed it was only because of the occasion of Al's birthday. Her ever-hungry best friend loved muggle junk food better than anything else in the world; but having a mother who played Quidditch at the international level, a healthy diet was strictly followed at the Potter household.

Lyra looked at the other party guests; mostly red-heads of the Weasley family and few of Albus's schoolmates. There was Teddy Lupin, a wide grin on his face as he licked the chocolate off his fingers while his girlfriend, Victoire Weasley, nudged him and indicated towards Al's parents. George Weasley looked mighty proud of his nephew and Professor Longbottom seemed to be trying hard to supress a smile.

Lyra then turned to look at Al, who was too stunned to even wipe the chocolate off his face.

"Happy Birthday Al" James smiled at his brother and said, only it came out more like a question.

Harry and Ginny Potter had just begun to say something when all of sudden, something brown smacked on James face. A surprised gasp escaped many as they turned around to see Albus, with a chunk of his birthday cake in hand, grin to his brother and say, "Thanks, brother!" and before anyone knew it, the cake in Al's hand had landed on James's face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Teddy Lupin yelled and soon, everyone, including Lyra, was running towards the food platters and grabbing whatever they could find and throwing it at anyone they could find.

...

"Merlin, that was a heck of a food fight" James remarked as they sat around the huge dinning table in the backyard of the Potter's house for dinner. All cleaned up and all in a cheerful mood, everyone was chatting and eating.

"Yeah" Lyra said. She was about to bite into her slice of the Pizza when she noticed Teddy Lupin lead a giggling Victoire by the hand as they went inside the house.

"They're probably snogging even on their way up the stairs to Ted's room. Gross" James said through a mouthful of pizza without looking at Lyra. She just nodded her head and looked at James. Pouncing at the ocassion for pizza, James had loaded his plate with four slices and was finishing each in exactly three bites.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" James quirked an eyebrow.

Sudden pink color flodded Lyra's cheeks as she quickly looked at her plate. "Umm...nothing" she muttered. James shrugged and focused his attention on his beloved pizza again.

Soon the dinner was finished and the guests had started to apparate back. Lyra went to Harry and Ginny to thank her for inviting her to the party.

"Thank you sweetie for coming" Ginny smiled at her.

"Give your father our greetings" Harry said.

"Sure. Dad told me he was going to be late tonight. I'll tell him when he gets back home" Lyra told them.

"Well then stay here with us for some more time" James said.

"Oh, no. I should probably get going" Lyra muttered. Why give the Potters unnecessary trouble?

Lily Luna and Albus, catching the conversation, joined in, "Please stay? Come on Lyra, you only meet up with James and we hardly get to be with you!" Lily said with her best innocent-face.

Lily and Lyra were pretty good friends. Although Lyra was in her sixth year at Hogwarts and Lily was in her third year, they were verry close ever since Lyra and James had been friends.

"Okay" Lyra smiled. She always liked to stay at the Potters' house; there was never a dull day. Be it the mad chaos of the three Potter kids or James and Al's pranks. But the best thing for Lyra was Harry and Ginny's stories of their school days.

Lyra knew of the role Harry Potter had played in the Second Wizarding War and she was aware of her father's part as a death eater and how her father, Draco Malfoy, had changed his loyalties to Harry Potter at the last moment and had attacked his own father, Lucius.

But Draco couldn't tell his daughter of his memories. He himself had been lost there.

A/n:

Too short, I know! But small chapters is the only way I can keep posting without the time intervals being long enough to wipe this story off everyone's minds. So now, I've decided that I'll post short chapters-I won't shorten the chapters-and continue where I'd left off in the next chapter.

Also which house do you think should I put Albus Severus in? And it would also be nice if you told what house you're in. I'm a Gryffindor! (As per the Sorting Hat on the older version of Pottermore)


	4. An old (Yule Ball) dress

"Well, come one then! There's something I need to show you" Lily smiled and took Lyra by the hand to her room. Lyra had agreed to stay for some more time at the Potters' house and while James and Al had invited her to watch the season three of some muggle TV show (that had a lot of action, blood, fights and all the other awesome things according to them) with them, she politely declined and instead joined Lily in her room.

"You won't believe what I found in the attic the other day" Lily said, her back to Lyra, as she rummaged for something in a trunk below her bed. Lyra sat beside Lily on the floor, "Ah! It's so dusty. What are you searching over there?"

"Aha!" Lily exclaimed, grinning. She held a something wrapped in cloth and told Lyra to stand back as she finally looked up from the trunk, a victorious look on her face.

"It'll fit you perfectly!" she said. Lyra was still unaware of what was in the wrapped cloth and asked Lily, "What is in the-WHOA!" her eyes widened to twice their normal size as Lily finally unwrapped the cloth to reveal the most beautiful evening gown Lyra had ever seen. It was a periwinkle-blue dress, slightly crumpled as it had been folded, but beautiful nevertheless. Lyra stared at it for five seconds completely before saying, "what _is_ that?!"

Lily, grinning even more, said, "I found it last week while I was up in the attic. You know, just going through stuff, to see if I could find anything ineteresting. This was tucked in at the bottom of a box"

"It's...so wonderful" Lyra said, running her hand over the smooth fabric of the dress.

"Well, try it on!" Lily insisted.

"No. How can I just try it on?" Lyra said, not quite truthfully. Infact, even as she spoke, she tried to imagine herself in the dress, her hair tied in a knot.

"Oh come on now. Just put on the dress already?" Lily said, shoving the dress in Lyra's hands. Lyra took one look at Lily's encouraging face, and one at the dress. "Okay fine" she smiled.

Lily made a great show of sucking in her breath and looked positively startled when Lyra finally put on the dress. Even she hadn't known that the dress would look so beautiful on her friend. Lyra, on the other hand, couldn't stop smiling.

"This dress was made for you. Trust me!" Lily said, her green eyes, still amused Lyra's appearance in the dress.

"Well, it is rather nice looking, I reckon" Lyra smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

"We have to show it to Mum and Dad. Oh and James of course" Lily meaningfully smirked at Lyra.

In an instant, Lyra's cheeks were the color of bright red apples. She hadn't thought about it yet, but now that Lily mentioned it, she wanted for James to see her in the dress. She shook her head slightly. _Calm down_ , she told herself.

"Oh yeah, stop blushing at the thought of James being dumbstruck to see you in that dress and let's go downstairs to see it happen in actuality!" Lily practically bubbled with excitement.

"I am not thinking about James's reaction" she barely managed to get it out while trying not to smile.

"Okay,first" she held up her finger, "you are very bad at _not_ blushing, and second" she snorted, "right. You totally weren't thinking about James" Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lyra gingerly made her way down the stairs, careful to not step on the hemline of dress. Lily had jumped down the last several steps and pulled out the plugs of the television even before the boys could protest. She just held out a hand to stop her brothers from groaning and pointed at something behind them.

For a moment, James was lost as to who the lady wearing the blue ballgown was. His jaw settled nicely on the floor once he realized it was none other than 'Lys' who was looking no less beautiful than a Veela.

No matter how hard Lyra tried biting her cheeks from within, she knew she was blushing furiously.

Al was the one to speak first, "Wow! You look _stunning_ , Lyra!"

Lyra murmurred a thanks and looked expectantly at James.

"Wow" he finally whispered, "You look...you look gorgeous"

Lyra was pretty certain her voice came out as a squeak when she thanked him. Lily coughed theatrically and James shook his head as if coming from a trance. Lyra stood suddenly self conscious and awkwardly tucked her hands behind her back.

Lily opened her mouth to say something when the back door clicked and Harry and Ginny Potter made their way into the house; both with wand in their hands, levitating the dishes from the dinner into the kitchen.

One look at Lyra, and the plates managed by Harry had clattered on the floor with a loud noise. Everyone was startled by the noise except Harry, who was transfixed to his spot. Ginny managed to slowly levitate her plates on the floor without crashing them and exchanged a look with her husband. The surprise on their faces mirrored each others'.

Lyra was horrified that it was probably a mistake that she had worn the dress. What if the dress belonged was a gift to Mrs. Potter and was gifted by Mr. Potter when they were young? Or worse, what if the dress belonged to _Lily Evans?!_

All the kids in the rom were looking at each other when Ginny asked, "where did you find the dress?"

"I found it in the attic when I was just rummaging for stuff" Lily said, surprised by her parent's reaction. She had planned to surprise them with Lyra wearing the dress, but she was too stunned to even be slightly excited at the moment.

"I am sorry" Lyra stared, "I was just-"

"No. No need to apologize Lyra" Harry finally managed to say. He smiled weakly at his wife. Lyra thought it was a trick of light that she saw his eyes glimmering. Ginny smiled at Lyra and said, "well. The dress belonged to a friend of mine"

"Belonged?" Al asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"Uh..." Ginny looked at Harry before replying, "she left the country. She gave me the dress before we finished school"

* * *

"She looked so much like _her_!" Harry let the tears fall down, "she had smoothened her hair on the day of the Yule Ball and Lyra..."

Ginny gently patted Harry on his back and put said quietly, "she would have loved to see Lyra in the dress"

"Yeah" Harry nodded, "Better not let Draco see the dress yet" this time, Ginny nodded, "Most certainly not when he's alone. We don't know if he can handle that head-ache he had in hospital again"

"I still don't know why he had that head-ache. He had it once when he saw her torn jacket but the other time?" Harry creased his forehead. "He was asking something about some lady with brown hair who'd come to visit but his vision was blur due to the meds"

The lines on Ginny's face were stretched, making her look much older than she was "But Harry, we know that's not possible. Hermione died in that accident"

* * *

A/n:

The dress Lyra was wearing was same one Hermione wore to Yule ball. I've stuck with the blue book version rather than the one in movie.

And Al is going to be a Slytherin.

Also, I've written an OS on Harry and Hermione's FRIENDSHIP. It's titled _Together, Until The Very End._ I would joyfully sing to the birds if you actually read that and told me how it is.

And for no solid reason, rather just because I want to, I would like to share this quote I saw in Ed Sheeran's music video _All of the Stars,_

 _Life goes on, days get brighter._

Having said so, can anyone give some music recommendations? I am in a need to update my playlist. (no hard rock and heavy metal stuff) just some nice songs with good music? Thanks!


End file.
